Sequel To Love And Lust A Pokemon Erotic Story
by Jim777
Summary: Life has been going really well for both nameless and Buizel but what will happen when they start hitting some bumps in the road. M/M OC/Buizel possible Quilava/Umbreon. Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT. (summary sucks,better inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to**

**Love and Lust**

**A Pokemon Erotic Story**

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Authors Notes: First off I'd like to state that I am sequeling this story with guizels permission but it is not the true sequel I have heard that guizel is currently writing his own sequel to Love And Lust and I cant wait to read it. Secondly this story features ONE realistic thing— NO ONE IN THE POKEMON UNIVERSE HAS UNLIMITED MONEY!. (And I'm sorry I apologize in this story so much but I am Canadian)**

**The reason I'm wrting this story is for all of the love and lust fans who wanted to see more and I hope you enjoy it. I promise nothing is spelled wrong,a capital after every period, and there are question marks after every question but trust me there are still going to be errors such as (their and there) as well as (your and you're) as well as(where and were) **

**This story is based 6 months after they got married and if you didn't understand the summary basically things are gonna (get rough)/(change) in there relationship,marriage,and even there sex life. I'd also like to state that steelix will never speak and will just be a background character. And the house that Buizel,Buichu,and Nameless are living in is a very small wooden cabin and is only 20 feet away from the other house.**

**P.S. Guizel if you ever read this story it would mean the entire world to me if you left a comment, you were my inspiration to start writing in the first place.**

**P.P.S For other people who review it would also mean a lot to me if you could rate my sex scenes on a scale of 1 to 10 **

**(ANYTHING UNDER 5 MEANS I SHOULD ONLY WRITE (T) FAN FICTIONS)**

* * *

Falling Apart

It had almost been 6 months since I married Buizel and a lot of good things have happened. Buichu can now walk and talk a little, he calls me daddy and Buizel Dada. Everything was perfect with umbreon and quilava as well as Latias and Steelix who are still deeply in love. And sex did slow down to a minimum for about 2 and a half months but now they don't want to have sex with me or Buizel anymore which kind of sucked but we understood.

It was mainly quilava and umbreon who didn't want to have sex with us anymore it seems that there love has become unbreakable. Ever since Latias moved in with steelix at his cave quilava and umbreon have had the whole house to themselves which means there sex life has gotten 10 times stronger. If me and Buizel are really quiet at night we can hear lots of moans and screams of sexual pleasure coming from the other house, but threw all our separations we always find time to eat and play together. Oh and if your wondering were Mai is she's still on the island doing her science and shit.

But there were some down falls like mew was still stuck inside the pearl around my neck which made me terribly upset every time I looked at it. And it was actually alot harder to raise Buichu then we first anticipated, I mean the kid would cry all the time. And we have gone to the pokecentre which actually didn't go bad at all in fact nurse joy never even asked once about why he looked different. Which only seemed to make us go even more often since Buizel keeps worrying so much. And to top off all the terrable things Buizel hasn't talked or looked at me since what happened 4 days ago.

I was lying in bed alone cause Buizel and Buichu were sleeping at the other house in the art room, I slowly closed my eyes and flashed back to 4 days ago.(I'm sorry for an early flashback)

4 Days Ago- START OF FLASHBACK

Me,Buizel,and Buichu were in our our little cabin like home Which only had 5 small rooms. When you enter the front door you were in the living room which had a small sofa,coffee table, and a window. Right behind it was a open concept kitchen so we could watch Buichu play while Buizel and I would make poke-block because that all we could afford. Inside the kitchen was a fridge and a berry blender.

To the left of the living room was two doors the one to the left was mine and Buizels room inside was a window a wardrobe and a twin size bed. and the door to the right was Buichu's room it had a window and a wooden crib inside crafted by Bianca's grandfather and given to us as a wedding present. To the right of the living room was a bathroom inside was a tub with a shower head, toilet, and sink.

Me and Buizel were in the kitchen making dinner while Buichu was napping in his crib I had just finished the last batch of my poke-block as it popped out of the berry blender that Bianca had gotten us as a wedding present. I then passed the poke-block over to Buizel who was putting equal amounts of blocks into 6 bowls labeled Buizel,quilava,umbreon,Buichu,latias,and the nameless one was mine(Steelix ate rocks so fuck him).

I could hear Buizel counting through mind com "eight,nine,ten" then he looked over at me and seeing that I was done looked up at me and said "ten that's it we usually have 30 each!" I was a little frightened since he yelled and caught me off guard.

I thought he might ask if could afford to buy fruit which I couldn't, the money in my bank account was almost gone because we spent a lot of it on the cabin. I did not realize how much all the materials cost to build our home until after we built it but I was able to find all our furniture cheap at a second hand store.

Buizel was still looking at me then realizing that he had frightened me he apologized.

"sorry my love could you not go outside the city and pick some free berry's like we always do."

"No I couldn't all the people that own markets have picked all the berry's around the city for miles and bigger berry selling corporations are picking all the rest even farther than that".

"And we used all the of berry's in the garden that latias allowed us to pick and she said we can't take any more because the wild pokemon that live here have to eat as well" Buizel added.

"now we have to buy berry's locally and I guess I forgot to buy some" I said smiling sheepishly.

Buizel looked back down at the food "well Buichu can only eat ten so at least it's enough to feed him and that's all that matters to me" he said with a sad and hungry look on his face.

I again thought about my bank account I did some math and I believe I had enough to last 2 weeks and 4 days I'll just give him tonight without worry(and that was 3 nights ago). I looked over at Buizel who was still looking down at the food then I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

"Lets feed Buichu then bring the rest around to the others" I said.

He looked at me with a smile on his face "you always miss" he said as he put his paw around my neck and pulled me in kissing me passionately on the lips.

"You know we could let Buichu sleep a little longer" I said as I stopped kissing him giving him a cheeky grin.

He wrapped his tail around mine and took hold of my hand "lets go outside it's gonna be loud" this made me blush and excited as I picked him up in my arms, he then wrapped his arms around my neck and we started to make out. I opened the front door and walked to a near by hill. Still kissing we lied down side by side his tongue deep in my mouth and our tails tightly wrapped together.

I tried to take the lead but as I tried to slide my leg over him he stopped it then jumped on top of me. I was shocked by the passion as he whispered in my ear "tonight your mine."

This made me even more excited as I had begun to leak so I just lied there letting him take the lead, he then slid down my body and loosened my belt. He slowly pulled down my pants to my ankles leaving my underwear on, he began to lick the wet part of my underwear right above my fully erect meat he then took my right hand and placed it on his butt and I began to lightly squeeze.

He continued to lick the outside while slowly pulling down my underwear to my ankles I moaned and started to breath heavily with enjoyment as he slowly licked the tip of my cock. He then began licking up and down the shaft and I went from moaning to screaming with enjoyment. He moved back up to the tip and slowly moved his mouth over my dick and down the shaft till he could not go any farther then he started moving his head up and down. I had begun to scream even louder with enjoyment as he moved faster and faster and I wasn't going to last long and Buizel new it. He then stopped and pulled his warm wet mouth off my throbbing penis I was sad for a second but knew what he was doing when he slid his butt over my cock and slammed down on it sending the whole thing up.

I was shocked to see him do this, perhaps he was really horny after not having sex in a week cause we were both really busy with Buichu. He screamed in pain and it took him a good 2-3 minutes to get comfortable then he placed his paws on my thighs for support and finally started to move up and down at a pretty fast pace. We were both breathing heavily and screaming with enjoyment as he moved faster and faster, he leaned down and started kissing and lightly biting my neck. It felt orgasmic but I noticed that he was biting a little harder after each push but I thought to myself that he wouldn't go to far.

We both could not hold it any more and we climaxed sending his hot slimy cum directly on my stomach and my hot slippery cum into Buizels butt as I did he opened his mouth wide and bit down hard on the side of my neck puncturing the skin and I screamed in pain.

This was the worst pain I felt in a long time compared to the first time he went biting over board this one felt 5x's worse since this one broke right through the skin. I felt so much pain that I shoved Buizel off me as hard as I could which scared him but seeing that I was in a lot of pain and bleeding a lot he ran to get the first aid kit in the bathroom. He ran back with the med-kit and got out a big band aid and handed it to me, tears rushing down his face and his penis now limp and slowly retracting.

"I'm sorry (sniff) I just got over excited" he said seeing tears running down my face and blood running down my neck as I put on the band aid.

My left eye was closed in pain as I wiped away my tears but then when I was about to accept his apology something came over me perhaps it was stress perhaps is was something else but something inside me just snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK BUIZELl! you could have pierced my external jugular vein then I would have bled out and died"

"I'm really sorry" Buizel said crying even more then trying to comfort me placed his paw on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"just leave me alone!."

Buizel looked down at the ground ashamed tears still falling down his face "I'm sorry" he said again then walked off towards the house leaving me sitting there all alone.

It only took me that night and half the day to realize what a huge mistake I had made,Buizel was now living at the other house with Buichu. And I wanted to apologize but every time I went over there he would hide from me perhaps in fear of me yelling at him or perhaps he was angry at me for yelling at him. I would also try to talk to him using mind com but after Buizel begged Latias she taught him how to block me from talking to him.

Gotta Get Him Back

Present Day-END OF FLASHBACK

I woke up early at 5:00am cause I had a plan, I missed him and buichu and I wanted them back and today I was going to get them back no matter what. I got out of bed, got dressed, then sneaked over to the other house and found Buizel unconscious and alone because latias told me she'd take Buichu so I could make my move.

I picked him up very gently and carried him back over to our home and placed him on our bed shutting the door behind us. And as part of my plan quilava locked the door from the outside with a tilted chair and our window is just to let light in, it does not open.

I then walked over to Buizel and kissed him on the cheek and very softly said "wake up my love" and he began to slowly opened his eyes. But when he didn't know how he got here he quickly sat up and looked around the room with a confused look on his face. He then saw me and it all became clear to him because he became depressed and looked away from me.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you" I said as he hopped off the bed and headed for the door then tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"it's not going to work it's locked from the outside" I said.

He stopped trying to open it and just stood there looking at the ground facing away from me "and it's not going to open till we work this out so please talk to me...are you mad at me?" I said. A few moments of silence passed.

"I'm not mad at you I forgave you along time ago for yelling at me" he finally said still looking away and staring at the ground.

"Then whats the problem I forgave you for biting me a long time ago as well".

When I said "biting me" I noticed that Buizel clenched his paw into a fist and he began to shake a little

"WELL I HAVEN'T FORGIVEN MYSELF!" he yelled finally turning around and looking me in the eyes.

I became shocked and scared at the same time.

"The memory of your blood running down your neck haunts me every time I close my eyes".

As he started to cry I ran over and hugged him tightly when I did he shoved his face into my shoulder and started crying heavily. It had only been about 10 seconds and the shoulder part of my shirt was drenched in tears. I placed my left hand on the back of his head and my right on his back gently rubbing up and down I then whispered in his ear.

"Shh baby it's alright, sometimes we just have to leave the past in the past and think about the present" he then pulled his head out of my shoulder and I looked deep in his teary eyes I then spoke very seductively.

"and presently I want to take my husband over to our bed and pleasure him like theirs no tomorrow".

He smiled as I wiped away his tears and he must have been as horny as I was cause he leaped into my arms and began kissing me passionately, I lifted him up and brought him over to the bed lying him down on his back I then broke away from the kissing for a second.

"Quilava you can unlock the door and go back to umbreon"

I heard the chair move away from the door then the opening and closing of the front door. I then looked over at Buizel his legs and tail were hanging off the bed, and a huge smile on his face as I started slowly taking off my shirt. I would usually wait till later to remove my pants and underwear but I wanted mine and Buizels bodies to become one.

Knowing what I was thinking he nodded his head I then slowly removed my pants and underwear revealing my fully erect cock and slowly slid over Buizels body making my way up to his mouth and started kissing him again.

We kissed for about 20 minutes till I started to kiss lower and lower till my mouth was over his fully erect penis covered in precum. I slowly licked it off starting from the bottom of his shaft and ending at the tip making Buizel moan in enjoyment after all the pre was in my mouth I swallowed it. Then I put my mouth over the tip of his cock my tongue circling around it,Buizel closed his eyes and began to breath heavily and moaned even louder. I then began to slowly move lower and lower my tongue still moving all around Buizels thick cock and then began moving my head up and down still using my tongue for added pleasure.

The moaning had become screaming and the heavy breathing of Buizels got louder and louder as I went faster and faster he then gripped the bed sheets with great force. I wanted to do the same thing he did to me and switch to anal but as I was about to pull off Buizel quickly responded by placing his paw on the back of my head and shoved it lower.

"Don't stop please keep going"

He didn't have to ask me twice as I had begun moving my head and tongue as fast as I could. The pleasure I was giving him must have been amazing because moments later his knees locked and his back arched and he screamed with enjoyment. I then quickly shoved his cock down my throat and he released what felt like gallons of cum down my throat, I mean it was release after release after release.

This was the most Buizel has ever released for such a long time and I swallowed every last bit till my stomach was full. It was delicious Buizels cum always had the best taste it was sweet and thick with just a dash of salt, the way I would describe it would be like salted honey.

I then slowly removed my mouth from his cock and crawled up beside him,he then turned and looked at me breathing heavily. He was so out of breath that even his mind com seemed out of breath as well when he said.

"That...was...amazing"

"Yeah you really filled me" I said.

We were both tired after waking up at 5:00am and the amazing sex we just had so we held each other close and slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

Truth Revealed/Job Hunt begins

We woke up 4 hours later around 10 o'clock we both yawned, looked at each other and kissed. We probably would have kissed all day if we didn't get interrupted which we did.

"daddy,Dada"

we both looked out the window and saw Latias floating there with Buichu I quickly ran out the front door and took Buichu and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"you really missed him huh?" Latias said.

I smiled and nodded my head and stared at my son "daddy" he said and my heart started to melt it was so adorable.

"hungry" Buichu said.

I chuckled a little then said "buizel ca..." but I got cut off.

"way ahead of yeah" buizel said walking out the front door with a paw full of poke block. I took the poke block from buizel and started feeding Buichu

"I think we only have enough poke block for breakfast" Buizel said.

"Alright well feed everyone then we will get ready and go shopping but first theirs something I have been keeping a secret for awhile now and I think it's time I tell everyone".

I could tell Buizel was curious as to what I had been keeping a secret but he didn't question it and went back into the house to get the food ready. After we all gathered, said good morning, and fed everyone I then said.

"Can I have your attention" then when everyone was silent I began to speak again.

"I have to tell you all something that I've been keeping a secret, I didn't realize how much we spent on our cabin till a few days ago and now my bank account is almost empty and one of you and I will have to get a job ASAP"

I was scared to see what there reaction would be but everyone smiled and actually laughed at me.

"That's...your...secret" Buizel could barley speak he was laughing so hard.

I was really confused then they slowly stopped laughing.

"Honey that's not a shocking thing we all knew your money would eventually run out I mean just cause were Pokemon does not mean we think your money is unlimited" Buizel said.

I felt embarrassed and stupid "yeah I guess I underestimated you guys" I said.

"Sure it sucks that we'll have to work but come on I thought you were going to say something bad" Buizel said.

"we"..."will have to work" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Damn right we" Buizel said with a huger smile on his face.

After breakfast we both had a shower,I got dressed,and then I went to grab my backpack but Buizel had it on. this confused me but I didn't question it then we left heading for the city to look for a job and shop for berry's. We both walked around town and there seemed to be a lot of help wanted signs so we just randomly started giving business owners my resume and contact info (now that I have a Poketch that has a built in face to face phone) and a one page description of what a hard working Pokemon Buizel is. (a poketch is a high tech watch for those who don't know)

When we were done it was about 12:30pm and we started heading for the poke mart to pick up some berry's. I then got a phone call and Buizel ran ahead of me "I'll go grab the fruit and wait for you inside" Buizel said as I answered the call. It was the construction worker that we talked to before.

"hello" I said

"hello" the construction worker said in a deep voice.

"I'd like you two to work for me moving bricks from one pile to another, you think you can handle that?"

I was unsure if that was a real question or a stupid joke but I answered him in a serious voice.

"of course we can sir"

"good you start tomorrow at 6:00am and end at 2:00pm you will work 5 days a week and you will be making 7$ an hour and your Pokemon will be making 5$ an hour since there's been a 2$ cut of all Pokemon's wages".

"alright thank you very much" (hung up)

I made my way over to the poke-mart and when I opened the door I noticed that the security guard was yelling at Buizel. I ran over to them "what seems to be the problem officer" I said then realized he was just a stupid mall cop witch confused me since we were not in a mall just your average poke-mart.

"Is this your pokemon"

I would never say I own Buizel but I quickly answered "yes".

"I suspect that your pokemon filled his backpack full of berry's and I demand to look inside".

"Bui Bui" (fuck you)

"Buizel did you steal berry's from this store?" I said in a clam voice then Buizel shook his head.

"then can you please show the security guard what's in my backpack?" I said then Buizel shook his head again.

At that point I knew my backpack was full of berry's and I became inpatient "Buizel you open my backpack and show the man whats inside". I said in a more serious voice but not in a super serious tone of voice that might scare Buizel, he slowly took off my backpack and opened it revealing at least 30 berry's.

"Put those back and get out of this store before I call officer Jenny on your asses!" the mall cop said in a mad and serious voice

"I'm so sorry sir" I said.

"Bui bui" Buizel said in a sad voice (but translated it meant fuck you)

Me and Buizel put back the berry's and left the store in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" Buizel said finally breaking the silence.

"Why did you steal Buizel? that's so unlike you"

"I don't know I didn't think..." Buizel got cut off

"Danm right you didnt think" I said sharply

"Are you mad at me again" he said with a sad voice and looked up into my eyes with a sad look on his face. 'Oh arceus not this again, I cant survive another day without my greatest love and my son' I thought to myself.

"No! of course I'm not mad but stealing is wrong and illegal, please don't do it again" I said.

"I know and I promise never to steal again" Buizel said with a smile on his face, happy that I wasn't mad at him.

"On a lighter note that call was from the construction worker we talked to and he offered us both a job and I accepted, all together we make 12$ an hour

"Awesome do we get to demolish stuff and use cool equipment like bulldozers" Buizel said in an excited voice. At that moment he sounded like a five year old kid, and I thought that was so cute but sadly I had to burst his bubble so I shook my head.

"No we get to carry bricks from one pile to another" I said in a this is going to be boring tone of voice.

"That sucks but it sounds like an easy job"

"I know it's going to be so easy" _neither one of them realizing that it's harder than it sounds._

We then bought berries, went home, ate dinner, and then went to bed

A Painful Days Work

The next day we arrived at the construction yard and in it was a partly finished mansion,a bulldozer,a cement truck,and a huge pile of large cement blocks. Me and Buizel were stunned to see how big these cement blocks were they must have weighed at least 35 pounds each. We then went over to our boss to greet him.

"Hello sir were here for work" I said.

"Good so get to it" he said.

"So are those the blocks you want us to move" I said.

"Yep your both going to move those from there to there" he said pointing to the blocks then to the left side of the mansion.

"Ok but...um...on the phone you said they were bricks so I assumed they were the small orange ones not big cement blocks."

"Hahahahahahaha I guess I should have been more specific,now get to work."

We both walked over to the blocks and each picked one up, they were heavy but we were still able to carry them over to the drop off location. We did this over and over for four hours,ate lunch then worked for another 3 1/2 and by the end of the day we were in pain and exhausted. We both looked over at the pile and noticed that we barley made a dent then we slowly made our way home and flopped ourselves onto our bed and slept till 6:00pm we both woke up with no pain and then went over to the other house and ate dinner.

Then after dinner we all played together and about 2 hours into playing me and Buizel started to feel the pain again. So we told the gang we were going to go put Buichu to bed then go to bed as well and hope the pain goes away.

5 Days Later-

I was sitting outside watching the sunrise over the garden and Buizel was in bed because he was exhausted it was finally the weekend so me and Buizel didn't have to go to work. Our backs were both in a lot of pain I could barley get out of bed and that made me worry about Buizel because I am stronger and taller than Buizel so I think he has it worse than me. We tried to have sex last night but as we tried to move into position we both kept screaming/yelping in pain plus on weekdays we were both to tired to have sex. I slowly and painfully stood up and walked back inside the house and into our bedroom hoping that Buizel would be up to a quickly. He was lying on his back so I slowly slid my body over his and kissed his cheek to wake him up. he slowly opened his eyes, looked into mine and smiled.

"Good mourning" he said then let off a small yawn

"mourning" I said as I sat up and was now straddling the lower half of his stomach.

He tried sitting up but when his back was only maybe 5 inches off the bed he screamed in pain and lied back down.

"Buizel are you okay" I said in a scared voice as I got off him and was now standing next to him

"aghr my back is killing me" he said.

"Can you even get out of bed" I said.

"I'll try" he said as he tried rolling to his side but it was no use"BUUUUUUUII!" he screamed then went back to his original position.

"We got to get you to a Pokemon centre" I said.

"what about Buichu?" Buizel asked.

"I'll get latias to look after him" I said

So I ran over to steelix's cave and told latias the situation then came back to our house picked up Buizel very gently and carried him to the pokemon centre.

No Choice

I was sitting in the waiting room while nurse Joy was taking care of Buizel I waited for awhile till nurse joy came out of the door.

"How is he" I said standing up.

"He'll be fine he's resting and we have given him some pain medication which should help"

"Thank you very much nurse Joy" I said

"How did his back get like that" she said in slight angry voice.

"Well we both work at the construction yard a few blocks from here as labourers"

"Well theirs the problem"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Buizels are not meant to be labourers there meant to be lifeguards,search and rescue,firemen, police,or just your regular every day jobs".

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Well I suggest you two quit that job and look for a new one that wont hurt your back"

"Alright thanks again nurse Joy" I said as I headed for Buizels room.

I walked down the hallway till I reached Buizels room and found him in a deep sleep. I then walked over beside him and kissed him on the cheek to wake him up. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned, I thought he looked so cute.

"How do you feel" I said.

"A lot better" he said as he slowly sat up.

"That's gre..." I got cut off when Buizel leaped into my arm's and kissed me passionately, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I was stunned for a moment but then started kissing back. we made out for about 20 minutes but had to stop when we heard someone coming down the hall. We quickly let go of each other then nurse Joy walked in smiling.

"Hello Buizel I'm glad to see your feeling better"

"Bui Bui" (thank you) Buizel said.

"Well you and your boyfriend are free to leave when your ready" nurse Joy said giggling.

Mine and Buizels jaw dropped when she said those words. and then she giggled? that's when we got confused. how can she be so calm about this?

"H-how did you f-find out? and why are you so h-happy?" I stutterly asked.

"Firstly I knew the second you brought in your pokemorph son Buichu secondly your in a pokemon centre and there are cameras everywhere and thirdly I'm just glad I'm not the only pokephile in Alto Mare" she said cheerfully.

"Wait pokemorph? and really your a pokephile?" I asked.

"Yeah half human half pokemon are called pokemorphs and thank arceus I'm the only one that knows about his existence. cause if the wrong people found out that you two created him they'd have both buizel and buichu taken away from you and even sentence you to death". those last words hit me hard and I could tell it hit Buizel even harder as I began to see tears forming in his eyes. So I wrapped my arm around him and pulled his head into my chest and spoke very softly to him.

"Please don't cry Buizel I promise none of that will ever happen" I said reassuringly which seemed to calm him down a little.

"Now to answer your second question me and my partner chancey have been together for about 8 months now. So relax I'm not going to tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone about me" she said.

"We promise nurse Joy and thank you" I said still holding Buizel tightly in my arms.

"Your very welcome come back any time" she said softly then left.

Then after Buizel finally calmed down I told him that we shouldn't work at the construction yard any more and that we'll have to look for another job which didn't seem to bother him cause he just smiled and nodded in agreement. As we left the Pokemon centre I phoned our boss and told him we quit then started walking down the street looking for help wanted signs but there didn't seem to be any.

"That's weird last time we looked for a job there were help wanted signs everywhere" I said. We then stopped in front of the poke mart which had a help wanted sign on it. I looked over at Buizel who had his head down in shame, I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up.

"Hey I know the security guard doesn't like us but it seems to be the only place with a help wanted sign plus we don't know what the manager is like who knows we might, or we might not get a job here but we won't know if we don't try" I said. Buizel looked at me and gave me a smile but I knew he didn't feel very confident about working at the place he once tried stealing from.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one and to be honest I don't know if there will be a chapter 2. I already have the whole story written in my head so it's not writers block. it's partly that I have no inspiration left but mainly because I know my story will never be as good as Guizels and I'm afraid that I'll let him and his fans down by continuing this story.**

**And to be honest again if SOMEHOW people like this chapter and I find my inspiration again it will be a long time till I post a second chapter. I mean this chapter is only 6185 words and it took me 5 months to write/edit/post. **

**Since I know the whole story I'm not taking requests but I'm interested to know if you want me to change the POV to Quilava later on (for a sweet romantic session with umbreon and maybe some sex) and then maybe have them marry each other even later on? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Alright here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy**

Chapter: Alto Mare Emergency

Buizel and I made our way into the store only to see that there was no security guard. In fact their wasn't really anyone in the store, their was just a women standing behind the cash register and a Hitmonlee stocking shelves.

"Oh my goodness COSTOMERS!" the lady shouted as she ran towards us "hello my name is kelly and welcome to the pokemart can I help you find something?" Kelly asked with a slight southern accent.

"Uhh...no were just here to apply for a job, we saw the help wanted sign" I said.

"Dang it I was hoping yall were customers" Kelly said.

"Why is this place so empty?" I asked.

"Well yall can blame that on my sister Shelly. She was just using this place as a drug front to sell her Crystal meth and got caught by officer Jenny a few days ago. So now this place has a bad reputation and it's up to me to fix it, with the help of my partner Htmonlee of course" she said pointing to the Hitmonlee.

"Hit Hitmonlee" (damn right) shouted the Hitmonlee.

"I knew it was weird for a pokemart to have a security guard,seeing as this place isn't very big" said Buizel using mind com.

"well if you hire us we could help out as well" I said.

"Hmm...yeah alright...whats your name?" she asked.

"Uhh...long story short I don't really have one" I said.

"Short stack it is then, so why don't you take dem fliers and start handing dem out to people" she said pointing to a stack of paper by the the cash register.

"Uhh...alright...I guess" I said.

"But your taller than her" Buizel said using mind com as he picked up the stack of paper.

"Shut up and go with it" I said quickly also using mind com.

**boring week later of handing out fliers and working a register.**

Buizel and I were taking a walk around Alto Mare enjoying the sunshine and the beautiful architecture of the houses around us.

"Sure is a beautiful day isn't it?" Buizel asked.

"When I'm with you everyday is beautiful" I said making Buizel blush a deep shade of red.

~roar~

"I love you" said Buizel.

~Roar!~

"I love you too" I said using mind com so no one else could hear.

~ROAR!~

"What the hell is that noise?" I said when suddenly a huge Rhydon came bursting around the corner looking really angry. "ROOOAAARRR!" it roared and of course charged straight at...me. The next part seemed to happen all in slow motion as Buizel jumped in front of me to protect me. The Rhydon then did one of the quickest 360's I have ever seen and hit Buizel with its giant tail sending him flying at least 30mph straight into a concrete wall.

"NOOO! BUIZEL!" I screamed but the Rhydon wasn't finished yet, it then went for me but before it could even scratch me office Jenny came bursting around the corner riding her Arcanine.

"Arcanine flame thrower!" she screamed and before I knew it Rhydon was on the ground completely knocked out.

I then ran over to Buizel who was also knocked out but looked 10 times worse. He was covered in scratches, cuts, bruises, and blood. At that moment I felt like crying but I knew that wouldn't help so the first thing I did was check his breath and heart rate. They were both really low but he was alive, I then scooped him up and ran as fast as I could to the Pokemon centre.

"NURCE!...JOY!...HELP!...ANGRY RYDON!...BUIZEL SMASH!...CONCRETE WALL!" I screamed between breaths.

"CHANSEY I NEED A STRETCHER STAT!" nurse Joy yelled.

"Chansey" said Chansey as she ran into the lobby with a gurney that I gently put Buizel on.

"Don't worry Buizel you'll be ok" I said then kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll do the best we can" said nurse Joy as she pushed Buizel threw the doors leaving me alone in the lobby were I burst into tears.

Chapter: Mew...Mew Are You There?

Nurse Joy emerged from the back room over two and a half hours later. Those hours felt like the worst experience of my life. Not knowing if Buizel was dead or alive, comfortable or in a lot of pain.

"I'm afraid Buizel isn't doing as well as I'd hoped" she said making me feel physically sick to my stomach.

"Wh-whats wrong?" I asked

"He's been badly hurt to say the least. He's still out cold and isn't breathing properly. To be honest I don't think he'll make it threw the night...I'm sorry"

Those words hit me hard and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"C-Can I see him?" I asked

"Yes you can but please don't touch anything" she said

And with that I rushed to Buizels room. He was lying there unconscious with a respirator around his muzzle and wires attached to his chest which were attached to a heart rate monitor and he was also wrapped in a ton of bandages. I slowly walked over to his bed side and gently caressed his face with my right hand.

"Oh Buizel please don't die. I don't know what I'd do without you" I said while tears rushed down my face then suddenly the pink pearl around my neck began to shine brightly. "(sniff) Mew?" **the pearl shined brighter** "Mew (sniff) do you think you can (sniff) save him?" **the pearl shined even brighter **

"Alright here goes (sniff) everything" I said, I then reached up and was about to take the necklace off then stopped "I told Buizel I'd never take this necklace off...but it's an emergency so I think he'll understand" I then took off the necklace and put it around Buizels neck.

And in an instant he was surrounded by a giant,bright,pink aura bubble that lifted him up off his bed a little. It eventually got so bright that I had to cover my eyes and could no longer see Buizel. And about five minutes later the bright light finally dimmed and the the pink aura dissipated to reveal Buizel lying back on his bed. I then walked back over to his bed side and saw that there were no more bandages,no cuts,no bruises,not a single mark was on him. I smiled brightly knowing that Buizel was ok then gave him a little shake to wake him up.

"Buizel...baby wake up" I said softly. And it happened, the love of my life slowly opened his eyes and and smiled up at me.

"BUIZEL YOUR ALRIGHT!" I screamed wrapping my arms around him tightly and kissing him with as much passion as I could.

"Wha-What happened?" Buizel said confused.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I uh...remember me trying to protect you from the rhydon and then a loud crunching sound and that's about it...why are you crying?" Buizel asked holding me tighter.

"Because I'm (sniff) happy...Buizel nurse Joy told me (sniff) you wouldn't make it threw the night" I said crying even more.

"Wh-What? Then how did I survive?" he said breaking the hug and stared into my teary eyes, I then pointed to his chest and he looked down at the pearl around his neck "Mew?" he asked and I nodded "But why is it white?" he added taking it off and handing it to me.

My eyes became wide with shock, Buizel was right the pearl had become bright wight and there wasn't a speck of pink.

"Mew?...Mew are you there?" I asked but there was no response and tears started to form in my eyes again 'could Mew be dead' I thought. Then suddenly Buizel flew off his bead, ran over to the trash can and began vomiting.

"Buizel whats wrong?" I asked.

"Blahhh (cough) (spit) I feel nauseous, light headed and really tired all of the sudden" he said.

"Lets ask nurse Joy" I said picking him up and holding him close to my chest "I love you Buizel" I added.

"I love you too" he said snuggling into my body as we walked out of the room.

"So what should we tell nurse Joy about you suddenly being all better?" I asked.

"Might as well tell her everything, but please summarize cause right now I feel like my stomach is on fire" Buizel said wincing in pain. So we finally made our way to the lobby and the look on nurse Joys face when she saw Buizel was like she saw Arceus himself.

"H-How is that possible? y-your al-alright?"

"I'll be over there if anyone needs me" Buizel said leaping out of my arms, running over to a trash can and once again vomiting.

"Not 100% but to answer your first question..." so I told her everything from me being friends with Mew when I was really young to Mew being trapped in a pearl to 10 minutes ago when he healed my husband.

"Wow...so now you think mew is...dead?" she said

"I think so" I said sadly.

"**(Vomiting)"**

Nurse Joy and I made our way over to Buizel who was neck deep in a garbage can. "(cough) (spit)"

"Alright Buizel if you could please follow us" she asked then led us to one of the rooms were she began doing tests on Buizel"

"So you feel nauseous,light headed and tired?" she asked and Buizel nodded. She then turned away and began searching around in a cabinet. I looked over at Buizel who for some reason had his tail wrapped around his stomach 'I've never seen him do that before' I thought to myself.

Nurse Joy then turned around and once again had a really surprised facial expression "oh sweet Arceus" Nurse Joy said covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" both me and Buizel said in unison.

"Buizel y-your pregnant" she said.

"what? How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well Buizels generally only put their tails like that when their pregnant" she stated.

"So that means Mews alive that's fantastic!" I said cheerfully as I knelled down in front of Buizel.

"How can you be so happy about this!" Buizel screamed.

"How can you be so mad about this Mew is alive and finally out of the pearl" I said

"(Growl) MEW IS NOT BUICHU!, MEW IS A LEGENDARY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M GOING TO BE IN!" Buizel screamed in anger.

"Look Buizel I know your scared and I know Mew isn't Buichu and this is going to be a lot more painful and stressful but no matter what I will always be here for you like you were there for me, I love you" I said.

"(Sniff) I love you too" Buizel said wrapping his arms around me and crying.

"From angry to crying it's obviously mood swings another sign of pregnancy" said nurse Joy.

After Buizel finally calmed down I let him go and walked over to nurse Joy "so what should we do now?" I asked

"I suggest you come back here in a couple days. That's when Mew should be large enough to be seen through an ultra sound" she said.

"Alright we will, thank you for all your help" I told nurse Joy.

"Your very welcome and don't worry you secret is safe with me" she said

"Alright Buizel lets go home" I said as I picked up the exhausted water type and once again letting him snuggle into my body, and it wasn't long before he was completely asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: First off I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Secondly I'm about to piss you all off because I have decided to...switch between Buizels, Quilava's and Nameless's POV's. **

**Yes I know Guizel never switched point of views but it's really hard to describe pregnancy and birth threw someone else's point of view. Plus I feel like my story shouldn't only be about Buizel and nameless so thats why i'm switching to Quilava. But I swear that once Buizel gives birth to Mew I will switch back to only doing nameless's and possably Quilavas POV.**

**P.S. In my story mew is 2 feet 0 inches tall not including his tail**

Chapter:A Latias Ultrasound

BUIZELS POV

The sun beamed down on me as I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself snuggled warmly in my husbands bare chest. To most they would find this adorable, but to me, right now, with my stomach hurting like hell and my head spinning faster then a pikachus quick attack I wanted to scream. I then gently got myself out of my mates grip and looked down at my body to examine it, And what I saw just made me want to scream even more. I couldn't believe that in just 9 hours my stomach was already showing that I was pregnant.

*Buichu crying* I groaned, at that moment I just couldn't move even though all my fatherly instincts were telling me to.

"Babe can you please go check on Buichu" I asked knowing that he was awake since no one could ever sleep threw Buichu's crying.

"*Yawn* yeah I'm on it" he said as he got out of bed and headed toward Buichus room.

"You know now that he's gone I can hear you breathing Latias" I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my paws.

"sorry, but I sensed a very powerful aura in the garden so I had to check it out, so what are you two pregnant with now?" she asked as she made her self visible. So I told her the whole story from the point I was hurt to now this very second.

"Wow, c-can I look at him" she said moving closer to me.

"I'd be mad if you didn't" I said, she then put one of her claws on my stomach and her eyes began to glow just as my mate came walking in holding Buichu.

"Wow thanks for waiting for me" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Heh sorry, I'm just eager to know when I'm giving birth to him" I said.

"Heh you know for a hairless cat he is kinda cute, here I'll use sight share so you can see him too" she said as her eyes shined brighter.

NAMLESS'S POV

And there he was, the cute little legendary pokemon that just yesterday was trapped inside a pearl, but there were just two problems. One of them was how in arceus's name is a male Buizel going to give birth. The other was that I see no egg forming around Mew which can only mean one thing, Mew is coming out of Buizel FULL SIZE.

After a couple minutes Latias stopped using sight share and looked over at me giving me a look that told me that she came to the same conclusion.

"Wait a sec I didn't see any egg forming, Which means!" Buizel yelled most likely just coming to the conclusion.

"That's right Buizel, Mew will be coming out of you as the full sized Mew" said Latias.

"But how? Will Buizel have to use the pearl pools? " I asked.

"No, because Buizel is a pokemon he'll give birth a different way" she said.

"And what way is that?" Buizel asked with a slight panic.

"Well you see what happens is that when you are ready to give birth to Mew a sort of hole will form between your balls and your butt hole." she said.

"So a vagina" said Buizel.

"Well it's more of a birth hole and don't worry after you give birth the hole will disappear" said Latias.

"So how long till he gives birth?" I asked.

"From What I can tell about two days" she said.

"TWO DAYS WHY SO SHORT!?" Buizel screamed.

"Well since most of the legendaries purposes are to keep the world in order they have to be born quickly" she explained.

"I guess that makes sense" I said

QUILAVAS POV

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes after being woken up from a kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning" I said looking up at the cute Umbreon who was lying on top of me.

"Morning" was all he said before pressing his lips against mine once again. I then licked the outside of his mouth begging for entrace and he happily complied by opening his mouth allowing me inside to taste his sweet, warm mouth.

I then flipped Umbreon over so that I was on top and slowly began licking down his body until I reached his hard pink cock. I slowly licked up and down the shaft teasing the moonlight pokemon who was moaning in pleasure. I then slid my mouth over the tip and began circling it with my

tongue. I slowly moved down his shaft still circling it with my tongue making him moan even louder.

"Oh alpha" Umbreon moaned as I began moving my head up and down at a pretty fast pace. Yes you all heard correctly I am the alpha in our relationship which actually isn't that surprising I am a way better battler than he is. Plus he's a lot more feminine than I am he loves kids,flowers,but most of all he loves the moon I'm sure he would stay out all night just to stare at the moon if he wasn't so damn horny half the time.

His knees then locked and his back arched as he released his hot seed into my mouth which I happily swallowed.

"That...was...great...thank you...but I...guess it's...your turn"Umbreon said between breaths.

He then rolled over on to his stomach, lifted up his rear, and looked back at me with a needy look in his eyes, and not wanting to disappoint him I happily complied. I then mounted him and slowly began to enter him making him scream in both pain and pleasure, then when I was all the way in and Umbreon was comfortable I began to slowly thrust in and out of him.

"Ohh Quilava...faster" Umbreon moaned which I, again happily complied and began thrusting faster into his tight warm ass. I then reached down with my right paw and began stroking his hard pink cock which sent him over the edge as he came all over the bed. And as he came his anus tightened around my cock sending me over the edge as well making me release my hot seed into him. I then collapsed beside him breathing heavily and completely exhausted.

"I love you Quilava" said Umbreon who seemed to also be pretty tired as well as he snuggled into my body.

"I love you to" I said wrapping my paws around him and began to slowly fall asleep.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be sure to make the next one longer but it will most likely take me 3-4 weeks or.**

**You all still haven't answered my question: Do You Want A Quilava And Umbreon WEDDING? TELL MEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on HIATUS for the following reasons.**

**1. I have gotten a huge amount of views on chapter one but very very little views on chapters two and three so I'm probably either going to re-write them or do something along those lines.**

**2. I feel like I'm not meeting high enough standards in my writing that this story deserves.**

**3. When I write "I'll Save Chu" it feels like it's MY story but when I'm writing my sequel to "love and lust" it feels like I'm ripping off one of Guizels stories.**

**4. I just have a lot more ideas and a lot more inspiration to write "I'll Save Chu".**

**I most likely won't update this story again until I'm finished Writing "I'll Save Chu" please Understand and wait patiently until then. Thank you.**

**P.S. To mlanier: Don't worry your ideas will not go to waste, when I finally do get back into writing this story I will make sure to use as many of your suggestions as possable.**


End file.
